fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Devil May Cry X Street Fighter
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Devil May Cry series and the Street Fighter series. The page also includes one interaction between the Devil May Cry series and the Minna to Series (Street Fighter × All Capcom section). Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Devil May Cry 3 introduced a melee-based weapon for Dante called Beowulf, and some of its attacks are inspired by classic moves from Street Fighter characters. Although there have been similar moves in the previous two games, Devil May Cry 3 marks the first time the animations are clearly based on moves from Street Fighter. Most of these moves return in all later games of the series, sometimes with improved animations to enhance the resemblance even more. Devil May Cry 4 Devil May Cry 4 added even more moves inspired by Street Fighter to the ones already introduced in Devil May Cry 3. Most of Beowulf's moves are now assigned to a new melee weapon called Gilgamesh. Besides those, the enemy Scarecrow (Leg) and Mega Scarecrow appear to have similar moves to Street Fighter characters, including a move similar to the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku, a Rolling Attack similar to Blanka's and a belly flop similar to Honda's. The way the latter enemy throws its blades resembles the Sonic Boom move from Guile as well. There are other possible moves making references but those are a lot more generic and lack enough evidence to consider being actually inspired by Street Fighter. Street Fighter × All Capcom Devil May Cry was one of the 24 series chosen to represent Capcom's 30 years of history in the RPG/fighting card game Street Fighter × All Capcom, including 6 characters from the series represented in a total of 22 playable character cards. The characters included are the main protagonist Dante, sidekicks Trish and Lady, Dante's brother Vergil, Devil May Cry 4 protagonist Nero and Vergil's corrupted form from Devil May Cry, Nelo Angelo. * Dante appears in 6 cards sporting his Devil May Cry 4 appearance, except for one in which he uses his design from the original Devil May Cry. He's shown wielding his sword Rebellion and guns Ebony and Ivory in all but one card where he's instead wielding the Force Edge from the original. His alternative color card has his coat colored blue like his brother's. * Trish appears in 4 cards where she's seen carrying the demonic sword Sparda, her standard weapon. Her alternative color (red clothes) seems to be original. One card also has her posing with the Grenadegun from the first game. * Lady appears in 3 cards where she's seen carrying her standard weapon, Kalina Ann. Her alternative color (red clothes) seems to be original. * Vergil appears in 3 cards sporting his appearance from Devil May Cry 3, and is seen wielding his standard sword Yamato. His alternative color card is his Demitri-inspired Color 6 from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Nero appears in 3 cards and is seen wielding his standard weapon Red Queen and baring his Devil Bringer arm. His alternative color is white and red, based on his Order of the Sword costume/uniform. * Nelo Angelo appears in 3 cards, in one with his face fully revealed as seen in his final confrontation with Dante in the first game. His alternative color (yellow armor) seems to be original. Besides characters, Marionette and Bloody Mari (minor enemies in Devil May Cry) made appearances during the game's training/story mode "Street Fight". SFXAC_devil_may_cry_cards.png|All cards representing the Devil May Cry series SFXAC_Dante.png|Dante in Street Fighter × All Capcom SFXAC_Vergil.png|Vergil in Street Fighter × All Capcom SFXAC_Bloody_Mari.png|A Bloody Mari enemy in Street Fight mode. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Patch ver.03.051 Two Premium Costume DLCs based on Devil May Cry were offered for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition following the announcement of Devil May Cry 5: A costume based on Dante's appearance from Devil May Cry 4 for Ken Masters, and a costume of Nero for newcomer boxer Ed. The two costumes are faithful recreations with a number of details: * Dante's costume includes his sword Rebellion hung on his back. If the Easter Egg code is used (hold LP+MP+HP+LK and Up before a match begins), then his sword is replaced by Gilgamesh, a weapon from Devil May Cry 4 made up of gauntlets, greaves, back armor and mask. * Nero's costume also includes his own sword Red Queen as well as the appearance of his Devil Trigger, a power-up mode in which he's accompanied by a large, translucent spirit-like entity which mimics his every move. His Easter Egg code merely removes the coat and Red Queen. As these are cosplay costumes not meant to be the actual characters, neither Ken nor Ed change their hairstyles or blond hair color to match Dante and Nero's. SFVAE_Ken_dante_costume.png|Ken's Dante costume SFVAE_ken_dante_alt.png|Ken's costume with the Easter Egg code SFVAE_Ed_nero_costume.png|Ed's Nero costume These costumes have came back in later dates, both as part of their own Extra Battle Mode challenges alongside the Vergil costume from September 2019 and in the "Ken Costume Bundle" (Dante only) and the "Devil May Cry & Ghosts 'n Goblins Bundle" from October 2018 (the two + Gloria). Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Extra Battle Mode Vs. Gloria Announced together with the two costumes above, a costume of Gloria from Devil May Cry 4 was revealed as the 10th crossover costume for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, introduced in Extra Battle Mode in a month-long Challenge series of battles. Assigned to Laura, this costume is a full recreation of Gloria's appearance in the game, including her white bowl-cut. Using the Easter Egg code, however, changes it back to Laura's hairstyle and color. As all other Challenge costumes, the player needed to win 4 CPU battle challenges in Extra Battle Mode (titled "Quick & Immovable") to unlock it, each available only for a limited time. The player needed all four victories to earn the costume, otherwise the costume wouldn't be unlocked: As all other Challenge costumes, the player needed to win 4 CPU battle challenges in Extra Battle Mode (titled "Quick & Immovable") to unlock it, each available only for a limited time. The player needed all four victories to earn the costume, otherwise the costume wouldn't be unlocked: * Challenge 1 went from July 05 to July 12, and winning it provided the "Wind Gem", representing Gloria's boots. * Challenge 2 went from July 12 to July 19, and winning it provided the "Forest Gem", representing Gloria's gloves. * Challenge 3 went from July 19 to July 26, and winning it provided the "Fire Gem", representing Gloria's dress. * Challenge 4 went from July 26 to August 02, and winning it provided the "Mountain Gem", representing Gloria's hairstyle. SFVAE_Laura_gloria_costume.png|Laura's Gloria costume This costume has came back in later dates as a challenge event, as part of the "Devil May Cry & Ghosts 'n Goblins Bundle" from October 2018 and the "Laura Costume Bundle" from June 2019. Devil May Cry 5 Devil May Cry 5 introduced a new melee weapon for Dante called Balrog, which utilizes some of the moves that are references to Street Fighter. Balrog has also been confirmed by the staff to be named after the boxer from the series, whose name overseas is Balrog. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Extra Battle Mode Vs. Vergil A new Devil May Cry costume based on Vergil was revealed as the 25th crossover costume for Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, introduced in Extra Battle Mode in a month-long Challenge series of battles. A costume for Cody fully recreating Vergil's standard look and changing Cody's V-Trigger lead pipe into a sheated Yamato sword when used. Also, and unlike the Dante and Nero costumes before, this time Cody's hairstyle and color are altered to match Vergil's, although it remains a crossover costume not meant to be the actual character. Performing the Easter Egg code restores Cody's normal hairstyle/color, removes the coat and adds the Perfect Amulet to his neck, a pendant whose halves were originally given to Dante and Vergil by their mother. One of the costume's colors has its coat colored red, possibly a nod to the playable Vergil from Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, nicknamed "Vante" by fans. As all other Challenge costumes, the player needed to win 4 CPU battle challenges in Extra Battle Mode (titled "Quick & Immovable") to unlock it, each available only for a limited time. The player needed all four victories to earn the costume, otherwise the costume wouldn't be unlocked: * Challenge 1 went from August 30 to September 05, and winning it provided the "Wind Gem", representing Vergil's boots. * Challenge 2 went from September 06 to September 12, and winning it provided the "Forest Gem", representing Vergil's gloves. * Challenge 3 went from September 13 to September 19, and winning it provided the "Fire Gem", representing Vergil's coat. * Challenge 4 went from September 20 to September 27, and winning it provided the "Mountain Gem", representing Vergil's hairstyle. SFVAE_cody_vergil_costume.png|Cody's Vergil costume SFVAE_cody_vergil_yamato.png|Vergil's Yamato sword replacing Cody's lead pipe SFVAE_cody_vergil_alt.png|Cody's costume with the Easter Egg code Offered alongside this challenge series were three different challenges to unlock music themes from Devil May Cry 4 as custom BGMs, each corresponding to the three main Devil May Cry costumes being offered: "Let's Just See" for Vergil, "Lock And Load - Blackened Angel Mix" for Dante and "The Time Has Come" for Nero. Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Extra Battle Mode Vs. Lady Another Devil May Cry costume is offered as the 27th crossover costume in Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition, introduced in Extra Battle Mode in a month-long Challenge series of battles. This costume allows Poison to wear the uniform of the Devil May Cry series fighter Lady, using her design from Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition. As before, this is a cosplay costume and not intended to be the character it represents. Using the Easter Egg code on this costume simply gives it Poison's standard hairstyle. As all other Challenge costumes, the player needed to win 4 CPU battle challenges in Extra Battle Mode (titled "Quick & Immovable") to unlock it, each available only for a limited time. The player needed all four victories to earn the costume, otherwise the costume wouldn't be unlocked: As all other Challenge costumes, the player needed to win 4 CPU battle challenges in Extra Battle Mode (titled "Quick & Immovable") to unlock it, each available only for a limited time. The player needed all four victories to earn the costume, otherwise the costume wouldn't be unlocked: * Challenge 1 went from October 24 to October 31, and winning it provided the "Wind Gem", representing Lady's boots. * Challenge 2 went from October 31 to November 07, and winning it provided the "Forest Gem", representing Lady's sunglasses. * Challenge 3 went from November 07 to November 14, and winning it provided the "Fire Gem", representing Lady's coat. * Challenge 4 went from November 14 to November 21, and winning it provided the "Mountain Gem", representing Lady's hairstyle. SFVAE_Poison_lady_costume.png|Poison's Lady costume This costume and all other Devil May Cry costumes and music are available in the February 2020 update Street Fighter V: Champion Edition. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links